Cinco canciones de amor
by Jenn Alex Murtons
Summary: Canciones de amor, desbordando dulzura, tristeza, pasión y otro montón de cosas cursis más. [Advertencias generales]
1. I Would't Mind

_Disclaimer:_

**_No hace ni falta decir que Dude, that's my ghost! no es de mi propiedad, si no de Jan Van Rijsselberge. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi total autoria._**

_Advertencias:_

**_Slash. Ectofeature. Alive!Billy. Puede provocar diabetes. Tintes de OoC. La siempre presente falta de ortografía. Momento de parlotear de la autora abajo._**

* * *

**_Primera canción_**

_**I wouldn't mind**_

* * *

**_"...I'm not afraid anymore _**  
**_I'm not afraid _**  
**_Forever is a long time _**  
**_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side..."_**

El azabache lo tomo repentinamente de la mano causando un feroz sonrojo en la cara del castaño, varias miradas empezaron a voltearse, algunos sorprendidos, otros asqueados, y una que otra chica pego un gritito de emoción, Spencer golpeo_ "levemente"_ la mano de Billy para que le soltara.

-**¡Maldición Billy! ¡Estamos en la escuela!**- El muchacho susurro entre dientes, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas coloradas, una dulce visión para Cobra.

-**No me importa~**- Canturreo el azabache- **Algún día se van a enterar ¿no? Mientras antes mejo**r-

El castaño quiso protestar pero... Miro a su alrededor, aun había algunas personas que los miraban con asco. Se mordió los labios y miro a su novio, el muchacho se miraba confiado, sin miedo, como si no le importara.

-**Spence**~- canturreo el mayor divertido.

-**¿Qué?**- no pudo evitar ser un poco brusco.

-**Te amo~**-

-**... Yo también te amo, tonto**-

De alguna manera, no le importaba tampoco.

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

_**-Canción utilizada: I Wouldn't Mind- He is We**_

* * *

¡Hola, criaturas de la Diosa del yaoi y el Dios del yuri! ¿Como les va?

Yo he regresado con un nuevo fic en vez de terminar los que ya tengo de hace tiempo 8'D Pero es que me he enganchado a esta serie y si no hacía algo con ella juro que me mataba. Serán cinco capítulos (más que obvio, si no, no se llamaría como se llama, ñeh) sin relación entre si, si me lo permite el tiempo, los publicare un día como hoy. Viernes. Tambien tengo un monton de One-shots guardados en mi celular, cuando puedo los pasare y publicare.

Si nada más que decirles si no que me dejen su más humilde opinión y que nos leeremos la próxima semana, se despide,

Jenn.


	2. I love you

_Disclaimer_:

_**No hace ni falta decir que Dude, that's my ghost! no es de mi propiedad, si no de Jan Van Rijsselberge. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi total autoría.**_

_Advertencias:_

_**FemSlash. Fem!Ectofeature. Genderbend. Puede provocar diabetes. Tintes de OoC. La siempre presente falta de ortografía. Momento de parlotear de la autora abajo.**_

* * *

**_Segunda canción_**

_**I love you**_

* * *

_**"...I like your smile **_  
_**I like your vibe **_  
_**I like your style **_  
_**But that's why I love you..."**_

La chica fantasma empezó a suspirar, estaba realmente aburrida, no había nada que hacer y Stelle estaba ocupada editando las tomas de su nuevo corto, volvió a suspirar, observo detenidamente a su prima lejana, su mirada concentrada, el estilo de su cabello, la dulzura de su sonrisa y en general, la manera en que era.

Se sonrojo, o por lo menos algo parecido, al ser una fantasma no podría decir que estaba sonrojada. Tomo su guitarra y empezó a entonar algunos acordes y a escribir en un papel, al parecer una nueva canción.

-**¡Barbie! ¡Te necesito!**- la fantasma dejo el papel donde estaba y voló rápidamente hacia la castaña que la recibió con una sonrisa, Barbie adoraba sentirse necesitada, especialmente si era Stelle.

-**¿Si?**

-**¿Me podrías hacer algunas tomas aéreas de la casa, el Wi-fri y la escuela?**- Barbie hizo un saludo militar y tomo la cámara para desaparecer por la ventana con un _**"Ya regreso Sismiga"**_, Stelle sonrió complacida y observo el papel que estaba escribiendo su fantasma hace un rato, leyó con curiosidad el contenido y se sorprendió al leer palabras de amor, sin embargo, no era narcisistas ni ególatras como comúnmente solían ser las canciones de la ex-artista musical, no, era dirigida a alguien aunque no sabia a quien. Sintió oprimirse su pecho, aunque no dejo de leer.

_**"I love you, Stelle..."**_

Un enorme sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas y sonrió tan felizmente que creyó que su cara no lo soportaría. Ya sabia de que hablaría esta noche con cierta cantante fantasmal.

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

_**-Canción utilizada: I love you -Avril Lavigne**_

_**-Genderbender:**_

_***Stelle Wright es Spencer Wright**_

_***Barbie Joan Cobra es Billy Joe Cobra**_

* * *

¡Hola criaturitas! Aquí yo de nuevo con este nuevo drabble. Me di cuenta de que había otro fic con una tematica parecida sobre el uso de canciones aquí en Fanfiction que se publico antes que este, quisiera disculparme por si a las dudas porque no me había dado cuenta si no hasta que ya lo había publicado y aclarar que ya yo tengo los otros drabbles que faltan terminados. Todos los drabbles de este fic fueron terminados el mismo día, solo que prefiero actualizar por semana xD

Sin nada más que pedirles sino su más humilde opinión, se despide y espera leerlos la proxima semana con un nuevo drabble,

Jenn

* * *

_Agradecimientos especiales:_

_**-A Destiny Ghost, por seguir el fic y tenerlo entre sus favoritos.**_

_**-A AntoRodriguez7, por dejarme un bonito y por ser el primer review de este fic.**_

_**-A Darkela, por dejarme un bonito review.**_

_**-A chicaaventura, por tener este fic entre sus favoritos.**_

_**-A Shinoby Nehory, por dejarme un bonito review y tener este fic entre sus favoritos.**_

_**-A Zaya-Zann, por dejarme un bonito review y tener este fic entre sus favoritos**_

**_¡Muchisimas gracias!_**


	3. Cada mañana

_Disclaimer:_

_**No hace ni falta decir que Dude, that's my ghost! no es de mi propiedad, si no de Jan Van Rijsselberge. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi total autoria.**_

_Advertencias:_

_**Slash. Ectofeature. Alive!Billy. Puede provocar diabetes y tristeza cronica. Tintes de OoC. La siempre presente falta de ortografía. Momento de parlotear de la autora abajo.**_

* * *

_**Tercera canción**_

_**Cada mañana**_

* * *

_**"...**__**Cada mañana **_  
_**cuando despierto, **_  
_**viene el recuerdo **_  
_**de tu último beso..."**_

Se levanto de la cama con pereza, toco al otro lado de su cama pero estaba vacío, apretó las sábanas con frustración.

¿Cuando había sido la ultima mas que él había estado ahí?

Cada día era si, se sentía desolado, a veces hasta se lo imaginaba junto a él.

Se preguntaba si él sentía lo mismo cuando no se encontraban juntos. Cada "te quiero", aparecían veloces por su mente, cada beso, cada caricia, quiso llorar, se observo tétrico en el espejo. Todo eso lo abrumaba pero...

Todo había sido culpa de si mismo.

Lo sabia.

Billy Joe Cobra y su narcisismo por fin se habían quedado solos.

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

_**-Canción utilizada: Cada Mañana -Reik**_

* * *

¡Hola chicas y chicos! Aquí con otro drabble de esta pareja que cada día amo más, ya tengo la planificación de otros dos fics de esta pareja. Uno de ellos que contara entre 10 13 capitulos, en AU que publicare luego de terminar este, y otro genderbend que constara solo de dos capitulos. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño drabble (que es uno de los más cortos que he hecho), lastimosamente, no tengo el tiempo de decir mucho, solo unas gracias generales a todas aquellas personas que siguen esta historia ya aquellas que me han dejado un review, de verdad me contenta mucho que les guste tanto, espero que mis proximos proyectos les gusten igual, se despide,

Jenn


End file.
